I wanna Know you
by SandyShinBroflovski
Summary: Porque un simple "Hola" era capaz de cambiarte la vida. [Songfic] Advertencia: M-Preg


_Whoa oh_  
_Whoa oh_  
_Whoa oh_

_Nunca creyó que conocer a alguien podía haber sido lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida, era… El destino._

_When I saw you over there_  
_I didn't mean to stare_  
_But my mind was everywhere_  
_I wanna know you_

_Ahí estaba él, Stanley Marsh, capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, no lo concía muy bien, pero decían que era una persona bastante linda y sensible, nada comparado a otros idiotas de la preparatoria._

_— Debo conocerlo… Sería asombroso poder su mejor amigo… O por lo menos su amigo._

_Gonna guess that you're the kind_  
_To say what's on your mind_  
_But you listen when I have something to show you_

_— H-Hola…_

_— Oh, hola._

_— M-Me llamo…_

_— ¡Yo sé tu nombre! Eres Kyle Broflovski, ¿No?_

_— A-Así es…_

_— Eres de los más inteligentes de la clase, ¿Cómo no saber quién eres?_

_— P-Podría decirse…_

_— Me gustan tus ojos, son lindos._

_— G-Gracias…_

_There's a mark above your eye_  
_You got it in July_  
_Fighting for your sister's reputation_  
_You remember people's names_  
_And valentines are lame_

_Kyle lo miró de pies a cabeza._

_— No quiero meterme en lo que no me incumbe, pero, ¿Qué tienes en tu ojo?_

_— ¿Qué? — Stan tocó una cicatriz que tenía cerca del párpado de su ojo. — Oh, ¿Esto? Lo que pasa es que tuve una pelea._

_— ¿Será un busca pleitos? — Pensó._

_— N-No es lo que crees, lo que pasa es que… Mi hermana me golpea a veces, y como esta vez intenté ir a golpearla para vengarme, la estaban molestando algunos chicos llamándola "zorra" y como hermano, tuve que defenderla._

_— Qué lindo._

_Stan se sonrojó._

_— Y… ¿Tienes novia? _

_— No, acabo de terminar con ella, me dejó por Eric Cartman._

_— ¡¿Por Eric Cartman?! ¡¿El culón antisemita que es un racista de mierda?! — Kyle se exaltó._

_Stan soltó una carcajada._

_— Sí, ése._

_— L-Lo siento, no era mi intención ponerme así. — Se sonrojó._

_— No importa, ¿Cómo sabes que es antisemita?_

_— Oh… P-Pues porque me molesta a mí, y pasa que… Yo soy judío._

_— Oh, pues bien por ti, interesante religión, por cierto._

_Kyle se sonrojó._

_— Falta poco para San Valentín, ¿No crees?_

_— E-Estamos a principios de enero…_

_— No importa, te llevaré rosas, combinarán con tu lindo cabello. — Sonrió y lo despeinó un poco retirándole su ushanka._

_Si las cosas seguían así, Kyle quedaría como un tomate._

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_  
_I wanna know you_  
_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_  
_I wanna go there where you go_  
_I wanna find out what you know_  
_And maybe someday down the road_  
_Sit back and say to myself,_  
_"Yeah, I thought so."_

_Los meses iban pasando, con el tiempo, se iban volviendo mejores amigos cada vez, era impresionante ver como dos personas coincidían en tantas cosas, a pesar de ser de diferentes hobbys._

_— Y, Kyle, ¿Te gustaría ver la nueva película de Terrance y Phillip?_

_— ¿Culos de fuego III?_

_— ¡Sí!_

_— Espero que Terrance no muera…— Dijeron al unísono._

_Ambos se sonrojaron._

_— Me debes un dulce. — Dijo Kyle._

_— Claro, ¿Cuál quieres?_

_— E-Es un decir…_

_— No importa, yo te lo daré._

_— Eres un tonto, Stan._

_— Tal vez. — Rió._

_You smile, never shout_  
_You stand out in a crowd_  
_You make the best of every situation_  
_Correct me if I'm wrong_  
_You're fragile and you're strong_  
_A beautiful and perfect combination_

_Los meses siguieron pasando, y su amistad iba creciendo, de hecho, estaba llegando al punto de ser más que una amistad._

_—Me gusta cuando sonríes, Kyle._

_—N-No digas esas cosas… Es demasiado gay._

_— Lo siento, pero es la verdad._

_Kyle se sonrojó._

_En lo que iban pasando, un par de hombres maltrataban a un pobre cachorrito._

_— ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Déjenlo en paz!_

_— ¡Stan, ten cuidado!_

_Stan corrió a salvar al pobre animalito, por fortuna era más fuerte que todos ellos, y los hombres escaparon de Stan._

_— ¿Estás bien, pequeño?_

_El perrito lamió la mano de Stan._

_Kyle llegó con Stan._

_— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Pudieron dejarte peor!_

_Kyle tomó la cara de Stan para revisar que no tuviera algo grave._

_— Por fortuna solo tienes unos cuantos moretones, tonto._

_Kyle besó su frente._

_— ¡L-Lo siento! ¡M-Mi madre siempre hacía eso conmigo y entonces yo…!_

_Stan tomó a Kyle de la barbilla y lo besó._

_— Me gustas mucho, Kyle._

_— T-Tu también… Me gustas, Stan._

_— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

_— ¿No te importa lo que digan los demás?_

_— Al carajo ellos, yo quiero estar contigo._

_— Estaré encantado de ser tu novio, Stanley Marsh._

_— ¿Nos podemos quedar con este cachorrito?_

_— Por supuesto. — Sonrió. — ¿Pero cómo se llamará?_

_— Hm… ¿Qué tal "Sparky"?_

_— Me gusta._

_Ambos se llevaron al pequeño cachorro a la casa de Stan._

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_  
_I wanna know you_  
_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_  
_I wanna go there where you go_  
_I wanna find out what you know_  
_And maybe someday down the road_  
_Sit back and say to myself._

_— Mamá, papá… Estoy saliendo con Stan Marsh._

_— ¡¿E-Es un chico?!_

_— Obviamente._

_— Está bien, Kyle, mientras tú seas feliz, nos hará felices._

_— ¡¿En serio?!_

_— Por supuesto, no somos una familia doble moral, esperamos que siempre estén juntos._

_— Siempre estarán juntos, coinciden en todo, Sheila._

_— Es verdad, me alegro que seas tú quien sea el indicado para mi hijo._

_— Me alegra que lo acepte con tranquilidad, señora Broflovski._

_— Estoy encantada._

_I like how you are with me_  
_In our future history_  
_And maybe someday down the road_  
_Sit back and say to myself,_  
_"Yeah, I thought so."_

_Y ahí los tenían a ambos, a punto de casarse, Kenny era el padrino de bodas y Butters ¿La madrina?_

_Sheila y Sharon lloraban a mares pues, sus hijos estaban a punto de casarse._

_A pesar de que Wendy fue una zorra con Stan, fue invitada a su boda, a la cual asistieron sus hijos junto con su esposo, Eric Cartman._

_Damien y Pip también estuvieron presentes, Damien trataba de no llorar, lo sentimental lo había sacado de su padre, sin duda alguna._

_Aunque fuese algo raro, Craig y Tweek ya estaban casados, ¿Quién iba a pensar que el antisocial de la preparatoria terminaría casándose con un adicto al café?_

_Aunque no era obligatorio, Kyle llevaba un ramo y un vestio, pues, su madre tenía ilusión de ver a su hijo así._

_Yeah I thought so, whoa, yeah_

_— Te ves hermoso, Kyle._

_— T-Tú te ves muy guapo, Stan._

_La boda fue planeada al estilo católico, pues era más sencillo._

_— Y, Stanley Randall Marsh, ¿Aceptas a Kyle como tu esposo, para amarlo, cuidarlo, defenderlo y serle fiel hasta la muerte?_

_— Acepto._

_— y tú, Kyle Broflovski, ¿Aceptas a Stanley como tu esposo, para amarlo, cuidarlo, defenderlo y serle fiel hasta la muerte?_

_— Acepto._

_— Puede besar al novio._

_Stan tomó a Kyle por las caderas y lo besó apasionadamente._

_Ese beso confirmaba que estarían unidos por siempre._

_Los invitados de la boda aplaudían, deseándoles una felicidad eterna._

_Kyle lanzó el ramo, que fue atrapado por Gregory, éste miro a Christophe y Christophe se sonrojó._

_— Ni pienses que te daré una boda._

_— Oh, Christophe._

_Rieron._

_Stan y Kyle partieron directamente a su luna de miel, en Francia._

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_  
_I wanna know you_  
_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_  
_I wanna go there where you go_  
_I wanna find out what you know_  
_And maybe someday down the road_  
_Sit back and say to myself._

_Con cada día, con cada hora, con cada minuto, se enamoraban más el uno del otro, era el destino, los quería siempre unidos, no importaba que pasara, siempre demostraban un enorme amor sin importar el qué dirán._

_—S-Stan…_

_— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?_

_— E-Estoy embarazado…_

_— ¡¿Q-Qué?!_

_— Y-Yo tampoco sé cómo pasó… N-No me dejes…— Kyle comenzó a llorar._

_— Jamás te dejaré… Te amo. — Besó su frente._

_— ¿E-En serio?_

_— Por supuesto, juré que estaría siempre contigo pase lo que pase, y así será._

_I like how you are with me_  
_In our future history_  
_And maybe someday down the road_  
_Sit back and say to myself,_  
_"Yeah, I thought so."_

_Nueve meses para esperar el bebé de Kyle, la operación se había complicado un poco, pero por suerte, todo salió perfecto._

_Cuando terminó la operación, Stan fue con Kyle rápidamente, entró cuando el doctor le estaba entregando el bebé a Kyle._

_Kyle tomó al bebé en sus brazos._

_— Bien, los dejaré solos. — El doctor se retiró._

_— ¿Cómo estás, mi amor? ¿Estás bien?_

_— Estoy bien, Stan, algo cansado, pero bien._

_Stan besó la frente de Kyle._

_— Te amo._

_— ¿Es un hombre o una mujer?_

_— No me lo dijeron, estaba esperando a que entraras tu para ser sorpresa._

_— Oh, de acuerdo._

_Kyle revisó quitándole un poco la cobija que le habían puesto._

_Era una hermosa niña._

_— Eso pensé. — Dijeron Stan y Kyle al unísono._

* * *

**¡Oh dios! ¡Me quedó tan gay! xD Pero bueno, después de estar viendo miles de fan art's y momentos Style en la serie, ¿Qué esperaba? **

**Deje reviews, me hacen feliz ;3**


End file.
